


taking orders

by leiascully



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Cuddy's orders is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking orders

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: roughly post-S6  
> A/N: Happy ! And you thought it would never happen again. For the "authority" square on my [**kink_bingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/users/kink_bingo/) card. Cheers to for keeping me honest and grammatical.  
> Disclaimer: _House M.D._ and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, and Fox. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"Take your clothes off," Cuddy said curtly, adjusting her shirt.

"It's time for my stories," House said, still staring at the television.

"No, it's not," she said. "Get up, get into the bedroom, and take your clothes off, or I'll fire you."

"You can't fire me," he said. "I'm not at work. It's the weekend. This is not a work-related request."

"I'm still your boss," she said, and the steely look in her eye made him lever himself up and limp into their bedroom.

"What brought this on?" he asked as she came in behind him.

"I just got Rachel to nap," she said. "I've had to deal with donors all week. I'm probably ovulating. Do I really need a reason, House?"

"No," he said, unbuttoning his shirt. "Just uncertain about this startling new development in our personal relationship. If you're going to use your professional powers against me..." He let his voice trail off, giving her his most vulnerable, put-upon eyes.

She laughed. "God, House, as if you act like I'm your superior while we're at work. I don't care about work. I'm your boss right here, right now, in the bedroom."

"Yes, mistress," he said, stripping off his t-shirt.

"I'm serious," she said. "If this is going to work, I have to be in control somewhere. It's going to be right here." She pushed him back onto the bed with one hand. "I decided you're just going to have to live with that."

He grinned. "So in this room, the rules of reality are warped beyond recognition? Is that what you're telling me? Because I'm afraid to sleep here, if that's true."

"Are you giving me trouble, House?" she asked, propping one hand on her hip. She really was sexy when she was trying to be authoritative. He loved pushing her into Boss-Mode at the hospital. This time, though, she wasn't really trying. She was just _doing_ it, really in charge. He hesitated.

"Now, House. Clothes _off_."

His hands moved to his jeans, unbuttoning them. "Yes, Mistress."

"That's better." She didn't budge to take her own clothes off, just stood there watching him. He started to get hard. At least that was easier now that he was off the Vicodin, though slower just because he was getting old. She always cut him a break, though. He was glad she still did. He stripped for her, still sitting on the bed, shimmying out of his jeans, awkward around his thigh. He made a show of peeling his socks off and dropping them onto his sneakers. He eased his boxers down, dangled them for a moment over the little pile, and then let them fall.

"Is that what you wanted, harpy?" he said, his voice gentle. Love had softened him up again, worn down the emotional calluses he had built up over the years. He couldn't even insult her and have her believe it. Even Rachel rolled her baby eyes, or she would, anyway.

"That's exactly what I wanted," she said, and came over to him. With one finger, she pushed him all the way back down on the bed and straddled him. She let her hips dip just low enough that he could feel her cunt brush his prick, teasing him, letting him know he was in for a good long wait. He tangled his hands in her hair trying to take down her ponytail.

"Not until I say so," she told him, pulling back a little. He let his hands drop.

God, it was easy to take her orders, even after resisting her all those years. She loved him. She wanted what was best for him, because Cuddy was still a sucker, and he still had her mostly catering to his every whim, but this was better. Moving in with Cuddy had had tangible rewards, that was sure: regular, excellent sex was one of them. Now it seemed that doing exactly what she wanted was going to get him exactly what he wanted.

"What are you looking so smug about?" she demanded, one hand on his chest.

"Nothing," he said.

"Tell me," she said, and let the tips of her nails bite into his skin.

"How good this is," he told her.

She smiled. "Yeah, it is. And it's only going to get better."

"I should have started following instructions years ago," he said, and she laughed.

"I think you're in good hands," she whispered, and wrapped her fingers around his prick.

"Oh, yes," he said.

"Don't say anything else," she said, and the fact that he didn't utter a single recognizable word for most of an hour must have been some kind of world record.


End file.
